I Will Not Be ignored
by OtaKuGirL0943
Summary: The Gym leaders have been Challenged by a brute, powerful, yet mysterious Trainer who refuses to give out his name. But he gives every single Gym leader a message. "Tell Your Champion, Red. That I will battle him. And I shall defeat him" Word spreads and Dex holders are afraid that it's a sign, that a new Evil Organization will rise. But now Yellow is missing. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Me: So I'm starting another story along side my other story. ****Pokespe high school: Dex holders from Kanto to Unova so when I get the cursed Writers Block I can work on this instead. So please enjoy but first... Red! Disclaimer Please!**  


******Red: Nyan does not own the Pokemon franchise or any of the characters.**

******Me: Thank you Red. Now on the prologue! Sorry if it sucks, it's my first time.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**? POV**

_I was always ignored..._

_Either by my Friends, Family..._

_Or the one I loved the most..._

_At first...everyone noticed me..._

_As someone very special..._

_Yet fragile..._

_But now, that is no more..._

_I have been ignored..._

_And treated as a pest..._

_At first, I thought it was for the best if I disappeared..._

_That, I was never born..._

_But no more..._

_I will no longer stand it..._

_I'll show them..._

_I'll show the world how strong I can be..._

_And I will show them the feelings..._

_That I have bottled up for so long..._

_I will no longer be ignored..._

**END OF POV **

* * *

**Me: Like it? Hate it? Please Review! Because Reviewing gives me strength weather it be good or flames. BUT IF YOU DO FLAME PLEASE DON'T BE A B*THCH!**

**Jane!**


	2. Chapter 2 The News

**Me: Whoah! 3 Favorite and Followers in just more than 24 hours!? I'm impressed well here's an update. But first a shout out to gokkylegend for being the first to review and i'm curious to who do you think it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the characters. They all belong to gamefreak.**

* * *

Mt. Silver

Red's POV

It was another day at Mt. Silver—and like any other day it would be freezing and teeming with strong wild Pokémon, void of trainers. The only people currently on the peak of Mt. Silver are The Pokémon Champion of Kanto, Red himself. And Black, Red's trainee/ current Champion of Unova.

Red has crimson eyes and jet black hair that usually spikes up no matter what. He usually wears a red cap with half of a poke ball design on it, a red and white short sleeved jacket with a black T-shirt inside, black fingerless gloves, plain blue jeans, and red black and white sneakers. Black on the other hand has chestnut brown hair and eyes. His attire consist on a red and white baseball hat with a black poke ball design in the middle, a blue jacket covering his black; white semi long sleeved sweater, back pants and red and black shoes covering his ankles.

Red usually trains alone but the more the merrier, right? Well Red didn't mind having Black around to train with. So as long as he doesn't do his 'daily routines'. And he's also a very worthy opponent that usually ends in draws.

Another reason why Red doesn't mind having Black around is because he reminds him of himself when he was aiming to become champion. But unlike Red, Black dreamed to become champion since the age of five and he was obsessed with it that that's all he thinks about. And Red had to admit, that wasn't healthy. But now that's done, Black is more open minded.

Currently they are having a break. Both sitting on nearby boulders, talking about themselves both let most of their Pokémon out of their Poké Balls.

"Wait, so you're saying that you caught Brav without the help of any Pokémon!?" Red said, interrupting Black's story.

"No, Musha battled Brav." Black explained

"So Musha was you're first Pokémon?" Red asked.

"Well technically yes but I didn't officially catch him." said Black

"Wait… Musha is a _boy_!?" Red said shocked, his mouth slightly gaping.

"Umm…yes? Musha's a boy" Black said slightly confused.

"But what's with the flowers, and the color pink and eye lashes?" Red said.

"Both male and female Munna and Musharna have that type of skin coloring is you don't include the shiny." Black said in as-a-matter-of-factly type of way.

Red was silent, again mistaking the other as a different gender. Then he remembered the moment he first met Yellow, and everything that they have been through. _'Yellow…where are you? Please…please be okay.'_ Red thought. As Red went into deep thought his expression changed into a serious, yet more depressed kind of look as if all hope abandoned his entire being, Black looked at his mentor/ friend worriedly. He thought that something bad must have had came into his mind—either that or he's taking mistaking Musha's gender too seriously.

"Hey Black! Hello senior Red! Why do you look so depressed." exclaimed a voice obviously belonging to a girl. Both boys turned their heads to see White standing in the entrance of the cave.

White was a fellow Dex Holder of the Unova Region. She had fair skin, long brown wavy hair usually in a pony tail, and pristine sky blue eyes. Her usual attire is a hat similar to Black's except it's completely white with a pink poke ball instead of black, white sleeveless shirt with a black vest over it, blue short shorts and black combat boots with pink heels and laces.

Black stood up and walked up to White, a hint of a mix of both fury and worry and spoke "Prez! Why did you come up here on your own!? Something bad might have happened to you."

"Chill dude. I wouldn't let a gorgeous young lady like herself get hurt, would I?" a masculine voice echoed in the cave behind White. All turned around to see Gold.

Gold was a bit taller than Black and White and is a couple of years older than them as well. He has smoldering amber eyes and messy jet black hair covered with a black and yellow baseball cap and yellow goggles. He wore a long-sleeved hooded red jacket, black knee high cargo pants, and red and white sneakers.

He then walked closer to the Unova Dex holders and teasingly wrapped his arms around White's waist causing the girl to blush. Gold cockily smirked at her reaction, but Black was not pleased in anyway—glaring at the goggled boy. Black then grabs White's arm and pulls her away from the flamboyant Dex holder.

He gives Gold a cold glare giving him a; don't you dare touch her again or else look. Gold then playfully puts his hands up in the air in a surrendering type of manner giving them a sheepish grin. Red just shakes his head thinking Gold's a big idiot.

"Sorry dude, jeez I wasn't planning on doing anything to her." Gold said but black just kept a straight face but White was now as red as a Tamato berry. Red just gave Gold a puzzled look.

"It's not like you to help someone without anything in return Gold." Red said; Gold then glanced at Red his face suddenly turning serious.

"Actually… I came here to tell you about _'him'_" Gold said emphasizing 'him' Red just frowned leaving the two juniors confused.

"What's the news" Red said.

"_He's_ defeated Blain and headed to Viridian city in two days according to Silver and Crystal" Gold responded. Both Black and White glanced at each other. They have been together with the group long enough to know that if Gold calls someone by their first name, he's being serious.

"I see…" Red murmured audibly looking down at the ground.

"Senior Red what's going on?" Black said.

Red looked up and saw Black's puzzled expression. "I see the news hasn't reached you guys yet" Red said both Black and White looked at their senior.

"Let me explain since Red's been down for awhile. You see a few months ago, there was this guy who challenged and defeated the Gyms under ten minutes" Gold said both Black and White eyes widened.

"Yeah I know seems impossible right? But it's true. But that ain't the weirdest part." Gold said they both nodded to clarify that they were listening.

"The fact is, every time he defeats a gym he always tells them to tell Red to get ready to lose," Gold finished leaving Black and White yet again confused.

"I don't get it. He sounds like another stuck up trainer thinking he's better than everyone just because he can end a battle in just ten minutes." White said.

"I wasn't done yet and he's a suspect of Yellow's disappearance." Gold said both Black and White gasped.

"I-I thought Senior Yellow was just on some sort of vacation. But what proof does he have?" Black said looking at his mentor.

"When he challenged Brock and Misty's gym, he gave them Yellow's Golem and Omnastar. So were thinking it's a sign" Gold said.

"…A sign…? For what exactly?" White said.

"A sign that a new organization will rise." Red answered.

Black and White both took a moment to absorb everything they've heard. The both glanced at each other and nodded after giving each other a silent message.

"How can we help" Black said. Both Red and Gold grinned at the two juniors.

"If ya wanna help- then come to Pallet town tomorrow. Old man Oak's lab" Gold said.

"Oh and when will ya guys stop cuddling? It's getting awkward" Gold said teasingly, Black and White both flushed to notice they were still in each other's arms. Both of them pulled away their faces a deep shade of crimson, Gold laughing like a lunatic and Red face palmed himself.

* * *

**Me: Like it, Hate it? Have any comments or feedbacks? Please review or PM me. Your words are my strength to continue my story.**

**Jane!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ambush

**Me: Soooo sorry that I couldn't update two weeks ago! :( exams rolled in and I had to study and try to forget abou fan fiction for a while so yeah. But anyways... Thank you for those who supported this story especially gokkylegend and Mi-chan who reviewed but am still a bit sad that not many people reviewed but enough chit-chat on with the disclaimers! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in anyway. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak and all it's respective owners. Now on to the story.**

* * *

**Prof. Oak's Lab, Pallet Town**

**3rd persons' POV**

Today was the day of the meeting, and most of the Dex Holders have already arrived for the task at hand today. The atmosphere was heavy, the weather outside was gloomy as well. Gray clouds cover the sky for miles, bringing only light rain showers for the past few hours. Most of the people that day were depressed, but Blue thought no one compare with what she was feeling.

Blue's usually cheery yet mischievous attitude was clearly drained from every fiber of her being. At this moment she was sitting in the corner, her lively blue eyes were replaced with deep depressed orbs that looked like the depths of the oceans itself. Silver was concerned and tried to get her to talk, but failed. He tried and tried but in the end Soul had to drag him away telling him that it was best to let her have her space. Silver was reluctant at first but gave up. So instead, he asked his senior to go talk to her. No not Red, he was much too depressed to talk. So much to his chagrin, he asked Green.

Green hesitated at first thinking Siver was better for the job. For once in a very long time they agreed on something, but to Silver could not do anything. Green breathed out a sigh and tells Silver he'll try and Green then went to go sit beside Blue to talk while Silver went back sitting next to Soul.

"Did I do the right thing?" Silver asked the pigtailed brunette.

"Don't worry Silver, Blue's a independent woman. And you know how Blue feels about Green" Soul said looking at her redheaded friend with reassuring smile. Silver just sighed.

"I guess you're right but-" Soul then pressed a finger on his lips causing him to both stop talking and slightly blush at the bold move.

"No buts"

* * *

**Blue's POV**

It was only half an hour before the meeting. Currently I was sitting alone silently moping. And for a strange reason my heart was pounding. Sure I was able to handle a lot of challenging tasks in the past but my first fight with 'him' has sent chills run through my entire body. For the past week I have always been waking up screaming from a dream about the battle I had a few weeks ago with 'him'. The information I got was... it's hard to explain. I haven't talked to anyone ever since. Silver was always asking if I was fine but I just shook him away. The others tried but I just ignored them. I only want comfort from Yellow. Oh dear Arceus Yellow.

Tears rolled down my face when I thought about her. She didn't deserved what was done to her. She was like a ray of sunshine that always filled the room whether it was gloomy to the point anyone who enters it becomes depressed as well, she always made it better. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw another person I wanted to comfort me too.

Green.

His intense green eyes stare at me, a little hint of worry is visible. "Blue...are you okay?" he spoke in a gentle voice which made my heart flutter a bit.

"Oh...it's just you Green" I said in a soft whisper.

He keeps his gaze on me as he sits next to me. Silence fills until he speaks "You haven't answered my question. Are you okay? You've been acting weird the past few days." he said in a strait forward type of manner. Typical Green.

I was a bit hesitant to tell him. Should I? He is more mature than anyone in the Dex Holders besides Yellow. Damn it. Tears started to flow again.

"...I'm gonna go" Green said starting to stand up and walk away. I then grabbed the hem of his shirt. "...please stay" I said bowing my head making my bangs curtain my misty eyes.

"Of course..." he said and sat down next to me again. Again silence. "I..." I choke out, I can feel his gaze on me. I look up at him and his game meets mine.

"I-I'll tell you"

_Flash back_

_Five of the Eight gyms were already defeated. Brock, Misty__, Lt. Surge,_ Erika and Janine all defeated under one months time. It was my specialty slash job to get info on a lot a things. So of course my job as a Dex holder to get info on this guy. At first I thought he was just some stuck up trainer but at some point I had to watch his battle and in all honesty, I was impressed._But he was the enemy right now until we know his or should I say their motives are._

_My research on him wasn't progressing at all. All I know about him is that he has six Pokemon, two of them haven't been revealed. His current team consist of Kabutops, Gothitelle, and Radicate used in battle and some sort of butterfly Pokemon used for aerial transportation. I have been doing some research on the thing but up to this point I can't seem to pinpoint what that thing is._

_And that's when it hits me. He's been throwing me off his trail using that thing. That has to be it. It's been two weeks since I tried to get info, and it's obvious he's trying to hide his true identity. There must be a reason, and I'm gonna find it. So I started to follow him for awhile now and my suspicions are correct, he is trying to hide his identity. He even goes far as to camp out and have his Gothitelle make a barrier to make sure no one takes off that hat he's wearing._

_Currently we are at route 7 heading towards Saffron City and it is a pain to follow him without being detected. Even though there was grass tall enough to conceal me, moving will cause the grass to rustle thus blowing my cover. So in the end I had to hide in the trees, spying from afar with no one by my back. So far so good._

_But that's when something hits me on the back._

_"Ouch!" I loose my balance and fell. I then quickly grabbed a pokeball and released Jiggly my Jigglypuff. I frantically scan my area only to see the unknown butterfly pokemon looking at me as if I'm some sort of murder suspect. "Good job Vivilon" said a deep voice slightly menacing voice. I then quickly turned to the direction of the voice and saw 'him'. "Vivilon stun spore." he ordered  
_

_"Jiggly dodge it!" I barked and then went out of the pokemon he called 'Vivilon' path, he just stood there and smirked. "Wasn't aiming for the over sized stuffed toy old lady" he scoffed._

_"What!" I said in anger. How dare he say I'm old! But then my body feels numb and I fall on the front of my body. I got hit with stun spore. "Well now that's out of the way, Radicate go fetch" he said. A gross looking Radicate then came out of nowhere and ambushed Jiggly. The over sized rat then started to choke Jiggly with it's oversized fangs and started to squeeze. Jiggly could do nothing but whimper soft cries of pain._

_"NO JIGGLY! LET HER GO!" I cried tears started to flow and he chuckled at my situation. The bastards enjoying this dammit! "Why should I?" he said tauntingly. I wanted to scream at him the most hateful words I could conjure up. But there's no doubt he's going to kill Jiggly if I do. I have no other option._

_"P-please..." I whimpered "I-I'll do anything. Just let her go" I choked out my sobbing and tears not helping. He just smirked victoriously. "Well then..." He snapped his fingers and Radicate released it's grip on Jiggly. Thank Arceus._

_"Tell Red that I'll be able to battle him next month after I defeat the rest of those pushovers who called themselves 'Gym Leaders'." He said and started to walk away.  
_

_"Where's Yellow. What have you done to her." I said causing him to stop at his tracks. He began to chuckle wickedly. "Oh I never thought you would ask" He said in a sick cheery voice._

_"She's good as dead. Now Vivilon use sleep powder."_

_end of __Flashback_

I looked at Green to see his expression. He was angry. No...enraged.

**END OF POV**

* * *

**Me: So sorry I had to post it up late but I'm busy and two days of relaxation isn't gonna help me with my stress. So if you want faster updates please review and R&R please!**

**Jane! **


	4. Chapter 4 Discussions

**Disclaimer: I haven't and never will own Pokemon. It is owned by Game Freak.**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"That bastard..." Green growled

"Green..." I murmured.

Silence fills the air, and it was getting uncomfortable fast. There was still so much I want to tell him... but I'm already too vulnerable right now. I hate it. I absolutely despise it. I feel like I was back with the Masked Man...

"...He's even more dangerous than I expected, but I know you must have a back up plan." Green spoke up

"I know... but that stun spore hit Ditty too." I said

"What was it disguised in anyway?" he asked

"As one of my boots" I said directly

"I know you could have done better..." he said

Before I could shoot back at him he said "...But I guess that dirty trick 'he' did would stop you"

Green looked up to the clock "...It's time" he said we both stood up and headed to Prof. Oak's office.

"...wait" I said grabbing the edge of Green's shirt. Again.

"Yes..." he asked softly, unlike his usual way of saying it.

"Should I tell Red in privacy? Or should I tell everyone?" I asked meeting his blazing yet soft gaze.

"It's your decision really" he said turning around heading to the door.

"But whatever decision you make... I'll support you" he said before entering the room. I looked at the door and smiled, he really does care about me. You were right... Yellow...

* * *

**3rd Person's POV**

"Good to see you again everyone but sadly this isn't a happy reunion." Prof. Oak said

All the dex holders and some chosen non dex holders were there, namely Red, Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Soul, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black and White. They were all having the meeting in Prof. Oak's office which had cream colored walls and ceiling, a red carpeted floor, and a wooden desk and a leather chair sat at the back of the room. Usually the three light green leather couches would be placed against the wall, but this time it was arranged to form a box like shape in the middle of the room, with the rectangular coffee table at the center.

"Well since were all here, is there anything you would like to announce?" Prof. Oak asked. With that Blue stood up and looked at Green. He nodded.

"Well... I had an encounter with 'him' and I managed to get some information about Y-Yellow" Blue said rather nervously choking on the last word with her growing sobs. Everyone thought it was something bad.

"S-She's...she's...she's..." Blue choked

"She's what Blue!" Red practically yelled at her slamming his fists on the coffee table

But it was much, _much_ more worst that what they thought.

"Red, Yellow is **dead**!" Blue finally said before sinking into the couch crying her eyes out on Green's shoulder, who tried his best to comfort the traumatized girl.

Everyone was in shock and couldn't handle the news. Everyone started to mourn of Yellow's death. Most of the girls started to cry, and the boys tried to comfort them. Crystal cried in her hands while Gold comforted her, same as Soul with Silver though he felt sad he still blushed at her closeness.

Sapphire tried to stop the tears but couldn't, so Ruby comforted her by whispering some words and Sapphire just broke down and cried. Platinum just silently wept on Diamond's shoulder who was crying as well but not in his usually childish fashion. He was trying to be strong for his friend and love. White did the same with Black but her sobs were a bit louder.

The atmosphere was filled with grief, sorrow, mourn and loss. Prof. Oak let them have their moment for a few minutes. Everyone felt deep sorrow and loss. But no one had it worse than Red. Everyone knew that both Red and Yellow were closer to each other than anyone else. But they also noticed that they were growing apart when Red moved to Mt. Silver to train.

Yellow would try her best to visit but since it was very hard to get to the top she gave up and went back home and never tried to go to the top ever again. The girls along with the boys (they dragged into coming with them) visited whenever they can. But one day when Blue and Red went to give Yellow a surprise visit they were shock at what they found.

The house was a mess. And Yellow was nowhere to be found.

They already told the everyone what happened. And just a year after the incident, 'he' started to cause trouble. He was ignored for a while but then he gave Brock a Golem and Misty got Omastar. They realized that they were Yellow's pokemon. So that made him the prime suspect.

Minutes that have seemed like hours of weeping have passed.

"This is all my fault..." Red exclaimed making most of them jump.

"Red..." Green tried to reason with the champion.

"I don't care what you say... this is all my fault..." Red said his arms trembling, his knuckles whitening.

"Senior Red..." Gold said said worriedly

"I-I just left her. I never visit or called or asked her how she's doing...I wanted to become stronger so I could protect her..." Red said, his rage growing

"Now Red..." Prof. Oak spoke calmly

"It's all my fault! She asked if I could spend the day with her and I had to be a huge idiot and say NO! Just a straight up selfish NO! What's worse is that it was her Birthday! Her _Birthday_! And now she's gone... it's...it's all my fault" Red then started to let his tears flow and sat on the couch, covering his forehead with the palms of his hands. He was a wreck. Everyone just looked at him in pity. This irritated Green to no end.

He stood up and grabbed Red by his collar and knocked some sense into him. Literally. Red stared blankly at his so called 'best friend' before he let him down in a not so gentle manner.

"Listen up Red. We are not going to beat this guy if we just sit here and blame ourselves. The only way we can avenge Yellow is that we work together and beat this guy. Whatever his plan is all we know is that we need to stop him, and you are not helping us or Yellow by blaming herself" Green spoke up Red not taking his eye off the frustrated Viridian Gym Leader.

"Green is right Red. You need to get yourself straight. In order to beat him, you must be ready to face him?" Prof. Oak asked Red spoke nothing but shooked his head.

"Then please do this for Yellow. She wouldn't want to be in the way or to be the one to cause the problem." Prof. Oak said and Red straightened up everyone lightened up.

"I understand... so does anyone have a plan?" Red said.

"Yes. Yes we do" Green said and started to discuss the plan.

* * *

**Me: SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK! My mom was out of town and then I ended up laptop less (U_U') But in other news I finally got out of my writer's block for my other fanfic so expect an update in a week or two. I also realized that their was a few mistakes but i'll fix that sooner or later I dunno. Anyway here are my shout outs to the following:**

**gokkylegend- thanks for the support! :) really apreciated!**

**VioletHeadPhones- yeah I wanna strangle him too but your gonna be surprised who it's going to be. **

**PokStarTardis- thanks for reviewing? I guess?**

**and Shin H. Vega- thanks for the review and your way of rating me is very brilliant! :D I hope I do improve, but paragraphing is kinda hard for me.**

**So thanks again for the reviews! And more would be _very_ ****appreciated :D until next time! R&R too!**

_**Jane!**_


End file.
